<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extended Confessions by Mersheeple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357765">Extended Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple'>Mersheeple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearts&amp;Cauldrons Prompts [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of NaomiJameston's Chapter 70 of 100 Drabbles (Confession).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearts&amp;Cauldrons Prompts [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extended Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts">NaomiJameston</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/gifts">turtle_wexler</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140323">100 Drabbles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/pseuds/NaomiJameston">NaomiJameston</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NJ, I love your drabbles and you have absolutely made these stories stand alone. However, Turtle asked for a work based on someone else's work and...this happened. I did suggest this when I first read the drabble so...hopefully this was a happy thing?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had escaped to the Muggle world, arriving in a hospital in London in a terrible state. Bloody, broken, and battered, covered in the dirt and grime of neglect he had walked into the hospital conscious enough to say only two words before he collapsed on the ground.</p>
<p>“Help Me.”</p>
<p>He had taken days to come back around. He had been vaguely aware of noises and voices over parts of those days but not enough to be able to answer or bring himself round. When he did eventually come around though, he glanced around the room. A private room. Things must have been dire for the NHS to allow him a private room. His eyes caught on someone sitting in the chair next to his bed. A very familiar someone.</p>
<p>“Miss…Granger?” His voice was husky and croaky from disuse but she heard him nevertheless and her head whipped up to look at him. She gave him a beaming smile and he watched a single tear roll down her face.</p>
<p>“Sir, I will need to get the Nurse but…before I do…you need to know, deserve to know…We won. Voldemort is gone, dead, finally gone completely this time. We lost many but…we won Sir. And Harry says it is all because of you. Just so you know.” She slipped out of the door and came back moments later with a nurse. He was poked and prodded and put through many indignities before being declared a miracle patient.</p>
<p>He was visited by a member of the Wizengamot and informed that he would have to answer for his crimes but that he had the full support of the Golden Trio and thus his expected sentence would be minimal if he were even found guilty at all. She had scowled at the wizard and he had backed out of the room quickly, bowing and kowtowing to her, in spite of her youth. Severus had found himself more than a little impressed with the girl. She stayed silent most of the time, only wishing him a good morning or a good evening, occasionally discussing the ongoing trials if she thought it was someone he cared about.</p>
<p>He was released from the hospital into her care. They assumed she was someone who would look after him and he wanted to get out so much that he didn’t deny it. He was gratified however when she continued to visit him. He only had to look at her and she would smile and leave when it got too late for him.</p>
<p>He spoke little, a word or two here and there. Enough to say her name. Rarely more than that. He had progressed from ‘Miss Granger’ to ‘Hermione’ because it was somehow nice to call her by her first name as if she were a friend. She maintained that she would continue to call him Sir until after his trial just in case he decided to become a Professor again. He had chuckled darkly and said that would never happen. Still, she continued to call him Sir just in case.</p>
<p>He was called up to the Wizengamot for his trial when his voice was more fully recovered. It was not quite as melodious as it had been before, huskier, grittier…he heard someone in the crowd mutter that his voice sounded dirtier somehow, like he was planning to take them to his bedroom. It would have made him chuckle if he hadn’t been so concerned about the trial.</p>
<p>Hermione sat behind him, an encouraging and calming presence that he didn’t know he would need but was hugely grateful for, nonetheless. She even touched his shoulder when they had brought Albus’s portrait into the court room and heard his statement.</p>
<p>The trial was ongoing and long winded. Everyone from Harry Potter to Minerva McGonagall spoke up on his behalf. It was tedious and he wondered if it would ever end. And then he was asked to read a piece of parchment he vaguely recognised. It had, apparently, been discovered in the Headmaster’s Desk in Hogwarts while he was still in recovery. His gaze flicked to the parchment and he huffed a laugh. He heard Hermione giggle behind him and knew that she, too, had already read the statement he was about to give.</p>
<p>
  <b>“To whom it may concern, my final confession, written this second day of May, in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred ninety-eight at five o’clock in the morning; I, Severus Snape, being of supremely sound mind and body, having my not inconsiderable wits about me at this time of writing, being Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potions Master, and likely posthumous holder of Order of Merlin, no less than Second Class, do hereby write the aforementioned confession: To the Dark Lord, should he survive this day, I confess: It was me and I regret nothing.”</b>
</p>
<p>The trial ended with his complete acquittal. Minerva offered him a job at the school and he quietly accepted, so long as he could take on an Apprentice of his choosing. He was awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, as he should have been all those years before. He turned to Hermione, ready to offer her the Apprenticeship, and smiled at her softly as her eyes filled with what he could only hope were happy tears.</p>
<p>“Yes please Sir… Severus. Oh yes…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>